monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
W.H.'s OC's Future Children
'About' This page is about W.H.'s OCs future children. Some OCs won't be listed because they haven't had or didn't want a child. Enjoy! Mirrea Witch-Burns ~ Daugther of Mariah Witch Mariah was one of the many wives of Heath Burns. During their marriage, they had a Fire-elemental witch (Fire Witch) girl, named Mirrea Witch-Burns. Mirrea is just another teen version of her mom, Mariah. Mirrea is loud-spoken, careless, and kid-like all round. Mirrea is th only child, but "sisters" (friends) with children her dad had. Maddie & Alice Cheshire ~ Daugthers of Olivia Chesire Maddie & Alice is Olivia's girl twins. Maddie & Alice are adopted and are just pink were-cats with no insvible power. Maddie Maddie loves music and tea parties, even if she's 15. Maddie is crazy and loves to have fun. Maddie draw cartoon comics. Alice Alice is shy and doesn't like to be with her sister at times. She wish that her mom ONLY adopted her and left her sister. Flon, Roco, Brook-Ann, Nammy, and Cottan Woods ~ Children of Shine Willows Shine got married to a forest fairy, later they had five kids. Flon Flon is the oldest and is a fairy of wind. He calm and care for his siblings. He never give up on a problem. Roco Roco is adopted by the Woods family and is a fairy of rocks. He hate his power and say that rocks are nothing but stupid. Roco is mostly the rebel of the group. Brook-Ann Brook-Ann is another adopted kid by the Woods family and a fairy of books. She's mean sometimes but, she has a heart of gold. She sometimes think she doesn't belong but her siblings are there to cheer her on! Nammy Nammy is the second midddle child and is a fairy of nature (like her mom). Nammy is the ringleader of the group and loves to have fun. Nammy can't go nowhere without her leaf tiara. She always fight with her siblings. Cottan Cottan is the youngest child and is a fairy of cotton. Cottan is the kid of the group and very playful. Her parents want her to be serious, but Cottan can't help her self. Cottan loves stickers! Shine and Trump (the forest fairy) will have another kid soon! Kasey "C-ME" Plainer ~ Keya "Ke-Ke" Plainer Kasey is a mutant alien adopted by Keya "Ke-Ke", the singer. Kasey is following her mother's foot steps and singing for the fame and the fun. Kasey's nickname is "C-ME" as in "See Me?". Kasey has made 2 albums so far and had remixed 3 songs. Casey is unstoppable! Ajwain "Aj" and Halite Peppermint ~ Ginger Frostings Ajwain and Halite is Ginger and her husband, Tom's children. Ginger kept tradition by naming the kids spices and herbs. Ajwian Ajwian is the oldest and the Peppermint's only son. Ajwain likes cake and cake batter than cookies. He hates cookies and wanna run away with his girlfriend, Sherries Dollops. Ajwain is a bad boy, who won't help anyone in need. Halite Halite is the little sister of Ajwain and she's only 4. she's smart and can figure out something quickly. She loves to color and paint. She can't for her brother to move out, so she can take over the house! Breeanna, Beezus, Beela, Pollie, Flora, Honey, Mellow, and Tulip Buzzz ~ Bessie Insect When Bessie met Skinner, Skinner had 4 children from a previous married while Bessie had the same number of children and reason. Then Bessie and Skinner got married and they bee-came the "Buzz Bunch:"! Breeanna Breeanna, nicknamed "Bree", is the oldest and One of th children of Bessie. Breeanna keeps her siblings in line. She gets annoyed with them sometimes but tries to deal with it. ''-More to come soon-'' Minna and Sababa Chrysalis-Burns ~ Cammilla "Cammi" Chrysalis ''-More info to come-'' Gakton Oosie-Burns ~ Blobara Oosie ''-More info to come-'' ''List of OCs that have unborn babies *Shine Willows *Estelle *Bloom McFlyTrap (When older) *Searena Pacfic *Bessie Insect *Reese "PB" Wonka List of OCs that doesn't (or didn't want to) have children *Mia Witch (When older) *Nia Corn *Chita Stripe-McTroll (When older) *Victory H. Bloodgood *Nikki Fangs *Lyra T. *Farana Time *Unda & Zilla O'Gravel *Bonita Cavers Trivia *Bee-come is a play on "Become". *"Buzz Bunch" is a play on the TV show, ''"The Brandy Bunch". Category:Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get's OCs Families Category:W.H.'s Pages Category:Next Generation